Remember Me
by writergirl26
Summary: Jane wasn't ready and now she may never get the chance.  A Car accident claims Maura's memory a short time after they finally became a couple. Will the Detective be able to use their short love story to bring Maura back or will the beloved doctor be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli and Isles

Remember Me

Jane Rizzoli was in no way an emotional person. In fact, she didn't show much emotion at all because she was the only female in a male dominated profession, being emotional showed a weakness Jane couldn't afford.

When the high class, Dr. Maura Isles joined their already established close knit team, Jane was in no way accepting of her. It took the brooding detective some time to accept that she was no longer the only woman but they soon became the best of friends. Not too long after their friendship began, Jane started feeling something a little more serious and it scared her. It took her even longer to accept that her feelings for the Doctor had went from extreme fondness and close friendship to romantic and love. Jane wasn't much for relationships and she certainly wasn't okay with the idea of a same sex relationship so when she started feeling the need to go visit Maura for no reason, to be close to her, to take in her scent, to just be near her, the detective panicked and pulled away.

Maura, on the other hand had embraced the change in their relationship, welcoming the change happily Maura didn't care what others thought about them being together; Jane made her happy and that was all that mattered to her. That was one of the things that Jane had loved most about Maura, she was strong in a feminine sort of way but she still carried herself with a strong demeanor and she allowed no one to stand in her way of getting the things she wanted out of life.

Eventually, Jane let her guard down and she and Maura ended up giving themselves to one another in every sense of the word. That was only a month ago and in that month Jane had been the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Now, Jane faced the very real possibility of losing Maura forever and she couldn't help but feel regret because just as she accepted the way things were between the two they were both nearly killed but here she was perfectly fine and Maura was lying in a bed, fighting for her life.

On the night of their first official date as a couple, it had been icy and Jane hadn't seen the patch of black ice. Her car slid, flipped and flipped again. Her memory of that night was pretty hazy but she remembered waking up as they were cutting Maura out of the car with the jaws of the life.

"Maura, don't leave me," Jane whispered, her emotions once again taking control of her. She had kept a vigil at Maura's bed side since the day they moved her to a private room. Frankie brought her clothes from time to time and Jane had taken to eating hospital slop so that she never had to leave Maura's side.

The doctors were losing help; they had been telling Jane that Maura would probably never wake up and that if she did it would be a miracle. Jane wasn't having any of that of course. Giving up on Maura wasn't an option, believing that Maura would give up on her and their life together was not an option, and eventually considering sending Maura somewhere that the staff would leave her in that room until she died was not a option.

Jane would give up everything she had in life for even one more moment with Maura, just long enough to say _I love you,_ even just once.

**Hmm… Will Maura live? Will she die? Please review and let me know what you think! Reviews are loved and will make me write faster! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had gone by and Maura still had yet to wake up. Jane had used almost all of her time at work, she would soon have to leave her and go back to work.

Taking her hand, Jane curled up on the edge of the bed, being careful not to disturb the wires coming from every which direction all connecting back to Maura. She rested her head on the blonde's chest, finally allowing her emotions to take control of her. She couldn't control her tears once they began. "Don't give up on me Maura, don't leave me baby cause I need you!" Jane fell asleep in Maura's arms, sleeping soundly for the first time in two months, just being close to Maura put her at ease to some degree.

Hours later as Jane stretched, she looked up at Maura, surprised to see her beautiful hazel eyes looking back at her. "Maura… baby, you're awake!"

Maura looked at her funny. "Baby? What are you talking about? Do I know you?"

Hearing Maura's words, Jane's heart fell. "Yes Maura, it's me Jane. I'm your girlfriend.

Maura's eyes went wide. "My what?"

"Girlfriend," Jane repeated.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm not interested in another woman. I'm not a lesbian and why do you keep calling me Maura?"

Sitting up, Jane took Maura's hand even as the confused doctor tried to pull it away from her. "That's your name. Doctor Maura Isles, you are the chief ME for the city of Boston."

"Chief ME?"

"Chief Medical Examiner," Jane explained.

Maura shook her head in surprise. "I'm not the person that you think I am so please get out of my bed and find my doctor while you're at it!"

Jane got up, not wanting to upset Maura more. "I'll get your doctor but I'm not leaving you! I'll keep my distance but I'm not leaving you Maura." Jane gave her a half smile and then turned to go find the doctor; Jane was determined, she wasn't going to turn away from her or run from her. Maura needed her right now and she would be there ever step away.

Maura didn't respond as Jane left to find Maura's doctor, leaving her to digest what she had been told. Jane had two weeks left before she had no choice but to go back to work. In two weeks, Jane had to remind Maura of their short lived love story, she just wasn't sure how. She had to bring the love of her love back to her at all costs.


End file.
